


17,000 to 1

by Fanatic_weirdo



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus Bane, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Is Fun, Spanking, They're verse, Top Alec, Top Magnus Bane, but it's mostly just so they can have sex, i hope i'm not forgetting anything, there is a little plot, they switch, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_weirdo/pseuds/Fanatic_weirdo
Summary: Alec wonders how he can possibly measure up to 17,000 other lovers but Magnus quickly assures him that what they have is different and better. Alec then proposes a little challenge that leads to... lots of fun! Read to find out who loses the challenge but maybe wins in the long run. READ THE TAGS





	1. Don't start something you can't finish

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first sex scene I've written for this fandom so i hope you don't hate it. It doesn't get TOO heavy until chapter 2! This is just a lot of foreplay really, until the end. Also yes I put this under my family series even though there are no boys purely because this is the same universe as that world. not that you can really tell but... just in my head.

“Can I ask you something and you promise not to be weird or freak out,” Alec asked as he and Magnus lay in bed on a rare day off. Magnus smirked, moving from his current position of resting his head on Alec’s chest to bicep so he could look at his boyfriend’s face. Alec was blushing faintly, but he seemed to not be too upset about what he was about his ask, his face more perplexed than anxious. 

“Not a great way to start a question, but, of course, ask me anything,” Magnus responded, kissing the soft skin of the arm under his cheek. 

“So you’ve been with 17,000 people,” Alec began. Magnus furrowed his brow in confusion, Alec had never had a problem with his past experiences, but he wasn’t one to ask a bunch of question about it either. Magnus gave an affirmative noise and Alec continued, “I assume some of them were just sex.” Alec’s cheeks darkened slightly with a blush. It made Magnus chuckle affectionately. This man could be lying naked with another man, a cock pressed against his thigh and still blush at saying the word sex. 

“Yes, Darling, some of them were just sex,” Magnus admitted, wondering where this was going. Alec was silent for a moment, his eyes not looking at Magnus but instead scanning the ceiling as if hoping the answers would lie there instead. “Hey,” he said gently getting Alec’s attention. The hazel eyes he loved so much were shining with love and kindness, but there was a hint of darkness that came with being a Shadowhunter and there was something rather intriguing to Magnus in those eyes: desire. 

“So how was it different from what we do,” Alec asked. Magnus blinked in surprise and hurt. Is that all Alec thought of their sex life? That it was loveless? “I’m not saying what we have is empty because it’s definitely not!” Alec had seen the hurt in Magnus’ eyes at his question. “I just never had…” He paused to think of the right word. “…casual sex,” he settled on. Magnus smiled, all the hurt vanished at Alec’s explanation. “So I’m just wondering if it’s better than me. I know I’m not as adventurous as some other people,” Alec continued. 

Magnus shook his head. Alec was a good amount of kinky, he just also never felt good enough.

“You are plenty ‘adventurous’, Alexander. I don’t need you to be anything more than what you are,” Magnus promised. Alec smiled softly. “But if you want to know…” Magnus offered. Alec paused, there was a part of him that didn’t want to hear how he didn’t compare to Magnus’s past partners, how he wasn’t as good, as experienced, didn’t really know what he was doing. But perhaps if he knew, he could do better.

“Yeah. If you want to share,” Alec clarified. Magnus leaned up and kissed his lips softly but deeply, shifting and cuddling deeper into his partner. 

“So sometimes casual sex is just a desperate need to get off, to scratch an itch, if you will,” Magnus jumped right in. Alec nodded, ignoring the slight heat he could feel on his face. “Then, sometimes casual sex can be more…fun, knowing someone has a certain kink,” Magnus said with a wink, this time Alec couldn’t ignore the blush. “And yes, I’ve had some incredible one night stands with people whose names I don’t even remember,” Magus watched as Alec bit his lower lip insecurely. “Hey,” Magnus said, sitting up slightly, “Is this just an experiment to see if you’re good enough?” 

Alec winced slightly. How did Magnus know him so well?

“No!” Alec claimed. “More just…I wanted to keep up?” he said shyly. 

Magnus sighed heavily. He’d never understand how his beautiful, powerful, wonderful boyfriend could only see his shortcomings. Not that Magnus had any for him in the bedroom. Alexander Lightwood made love and fucked like a god, and Magnus would know. 

“Alexander, no. You are an incredible lover. Even your first time, if you’ve forgotten that night,” Magnus purred. 

Alec chuckled. “I haven’t forgotten,” he hummed. “I do feel like I’ve improved since, though,” he admitted. 

Their first time had been beautiful. Magnus went at Alec’s pace and even had to slow him down at one point, wanting his first time to be soft and warm, not quick and desperate. Magnus had topped that time, but since then they’d switched up, basing it on who was in the mood to do what. 

“You have, but you want to know why,” Magnus asked. Alec turned to him, confused, as Magnus smiled at his endearing partner. “You have gotten to know me and my body better; that’s truly the only difference. You have always known your own body, so you knew what to do with it even the first time. And you’ve always had that stamina rune so it’s not like you’ve had to develop that.” Alec blushed brightly but smirked. Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec softly, “If I had all 17,000 people in front of me again and could have any of them, I would choose you.” Alec scoffed and rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the small bubble of pride and love that appeared in his chest. 

“That can’t be true; you’ve been with Casanova. The Casanova,” Alec claimed, an eyebrow raised. 

Magnus smirked, “And you think just because he’s well known means he was good in bed,” he asked. Alec blinked slowly, his face furrowing in confusion and disbelief. Magnus chuckled and shifted so that he was lying next to Alec instead of curled into him. “He was good, but the only reason he’s a big deal is because of the quantity of the people, not the quality of his abilities,” Magnus promised. Alec let out a quiet ‘huh’. Then a mischievous smile came over his lips and he turned on his side to face Magnus.

“How long were you two in a relationship,” Alec asked. 

Magnus thought about it for a moment. “Six months,” he said hesitantly. “Or maybe that was Caius…” 

Suddenly a cool hand was brushing up his thigh and he jumped in surprise, turning to Alec who was grinning. 

“Guess it makes me feel better than you can’t even remember how long you were together,” Alec admitted. “So tell me,” Magnus hummed as Alec got closer and closer to Magnus’s dick, but then his hand backed away and moved to Magnus’s second Warlock mark, that smooth spot where his belly button would have been. “Did Casanova or Caius know how sensitive this spot is for you?” His voice was deep and soft with a hint of teasing and a hint of promise. Magnus groaned and arched into Alec’s delicate touch. 

“N-no.” 

There was a part of Magnus that was annoyed that it took so little for Alec to get him stuttering. His eye glamour didn’t need to fall, as it was no longer brought up when they were home alone. Alec got to see him, the true him. Alec was the first lover, ever, the first and only in the 34 that he’d shown that hadn’t been at best indifferent to his eyes, and, at worst, horrified by them. Alec had found them beautiful, found him beautiful. Magnus didn’t know if Alec understood what that meant to him, to have his biggest insecurity be found truly attractive. 

“Mmmm, what a shame,” Alec cooed as he leaned forward and kissed Magnus just under his ear. Magnus gasped and suddenly flipped and pinned Alec to the bed. Alec chuckled.

“You pretend to be coy and shy, but you are a monster Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus growled hungrily. Alec shrugged and Magnus chuckled, “You are asking for it.”

“Wanna make this interesting?” 

Alec’s competitive nature showed itself being trapped under his boyfriend, his dick half hard, pressing against Alec’s hip. 

“What’d you have in mind?” Magnus felt like this was going to be fun. 

“We take turns, a minute each, of doing whatever we want to the others body, just short of penetration, though fingers are fully allowed, and see who begs to be fucked first,” Alec grinned. 

Magnus chuckled; Alec was an absolute minx. Once he’d realized he could be vocal and ask for what he wants in bed, he’d become a willing and eager participate, and, damn, was he a fast learner. 

“So, does the winner just get to fuck the loser, or...?” Magnus looked at his lover with a look that excited Alec even more. “We could have an even bigger payoff,” he said, leaning down and kissing Alec’s deflect rune, tracing it with his tongue. Alec moaned, exposing his neck fully to Magnus.

“Wh-what were you-oh- thinking,” Alec squirmed under the strong Warlock. 

Magnus pulled off of him and hummed for a moment. “If I ask to be fucked first, you get a full night of me tied to the bed, doing whatever you want to me. You can cash it in anytime.” Alec’s cock jumped at that thought and Magnus chuckled. “Mmm, someone likes that idea,” Magnus teased. 

“And if I ask to be fucked first,” Alec asked, his voice hoarse and pleading. 

“Then I get to put a bullet inside and I get to hold the remote control for an entire day of my choosing.” 

“Fuuuucccckkkkkkkkk,” Alec groaned. “That makes me want to lose,” he said with a grin. 

“Oh no you don’t. I want this to be a fair battle,” Magnus said, thrusting their groins together, both of them moaning. “Though I don’t know if it could ever be a fair battle,” he licked around Alec’s ear lobe. “I have over 400 years of experience,” he whispered. 

Alec hummed and smirked in a way that made Magnus nervous. 

“Maybe, but I have a stamina rune and you used to drop your glamour from just one of my kisses. I’m going for all your weak places this time.” Alec very easily flipped them back over and, to prove his point, bit into Magnus’s neck. Magnus keened, clawing at the sheets under him. “So how about we get a timer that goes off every minute, hmmm,” Alec placed light kisses across Magnus’s clavicle. Magnus hummed happily and waved his hand, a timer next to their bed flashed 0.00. “Do I get to start since it was my idea,” Alec asked, releasing Magnus to grab his stele and activate his stamina rune, flexibility rune, and the technique rune.

“I feel like you’re cheating,” Magnus said as he watched Alec, but Alec smiled at him.

“I need all the help I can get; I have to look at you while I do this,” he replied. Magnus pulled him down into a kiss, 

“How are you possibly so sweet while being so sexy at the same time,” Magnus asked against his lips. Alec surged into the kiss, moaning into it. It was hard and needy, full of tongue and teeth. Magnus was indeed pretty helpless against Alec’s kisses. They were confident and guiding, dominate and pleading, everything Alec was, that hard pressing heat mixed with that soft, caring love. He whimpered as Alec’s hand grabbed the back of Magnus’s head and brought them even closer together. 

“I love you,” Alec panted when they finally parted, breathing into each other’s mouths, not wanting to separate for long. 

“I love you too,” Magnus whispered before nudging Alec up. He glanced down, they were both fully hard, both at level starting ground. “You start,” he said with a smirk. Alec smirked and pounced, putting Magnus’s arms at head level and held them down. Sure he could start by sucking Magnus’s beautiful dick, but where was the fun in that. The clock began counting down and he moved for Magnus’s neck, after all Magnus wasn’t the only one with a neck kink. And Magnus had a spot just under the curve of his jaw that when Alec sucked…

Magnus whimpered softly, his body attempted to arch upward and make contact with Alec’s. Alec held him down firmly and smirked into Magnus’s skin and moved downward, kissing, sucking and biting down Magnus’s jugular vein, leaving marks as he went. He loved seeing Magnus with his marks on him. 

The timer dinged and Alec came up but not before leaving a quick peck on Magnus’s lips. 

“You took it easy on me,” Magnus claimed, though his pupils were blown open and his breathing was a little rougher than normal. 

“These marks are more for me than they are for you,” Alec buzzed into Magnus’s skin and Magnus shivered, almost annoyed at his partner’s power over him. 

“My turn,” Magnus flipped them over and attacked Alec’s clavicle, biting on the muscle at the bottom of his neck. Alec whined and his hands opened and closed, clawing at the sheets. 

“Mag,” Alec whispered, bucking his hip up. Magnus gasped and pulled away when their dicks met. 

“Hey, it’s not your turn,” he smacked Alec’s thigh playfully. Alec yelped and hummed as Magnus went back down to Alec’s neck. His tongue traced the familiar lines of Alec’s deflect rune that stood out, constantly tormenting Magnus anytime he couldn’t freely kiss that beautiful neck. 

The ding came far too early for either of their likings. Alec flipped him over with no playful banter and this time slipped down to Magnus’s Warlock mark, the smooth skin tensed, knowing what was about to happen. 

“Keep your hands here,” he ordered as he released Magnus’s hand. “No touching.” As the clock began Alec went right for it, sucking on the spot. Magnus groaned so loudly that Alec laughed, pulling off of him for a moment.

“This is the second round, Magnus,” he teased.

“Oh shut uuupppppp,” Magnus moaned as Alec sucked again before moving down, kissing along Magnus’s oblique muscles and then traveling down, kissing the shaft lightly before trailing down and parting Magnus’s legs, looking at that beautiful dark hole. 

“Mmm, so beautiful, every inch of you,” Alec breathed, laying his head against Magnus’s thigh as if it were almost too much just to look at his boyfriend. Magnus hummed, pleased at Alec’s compliment. Alec licked lightly against the puckered hole. Magnus whined desperately, his hands going to Alec’s hair. Alec reached up with a grunt of annoyance and pushed them away. Magnus got the message and grumbled in need even as he forced his arms down and still.

“Please,” Magnus whined as Alec pressed his tongue into the hole. It was still slightly loose from the night before, so Alec’s tongue went easily. Alec’s tongue was long and wide and caused such marvelous sensations, “Alexander, please,” Magnus begged, but they both knew he had to say the whole thing for it to count. Alec then used his finger to tickle his perineum and Magnus arched, moaning hungrily as pleasure engulfed him. Magnus opened his mouth, ready to beg, but a ding saved him. Magnus let out a sigh of relief as Alec came up with a devilish grin. 

“Oh wipe that smile off,” Magnus demanded. “You know what?” He grabbed Alec who was laughing and flipped him so Alec was on the bottom and Magnus had his hands holding down Alec’s wrist. “Pay back is a bitch,” he said and dove down and took Alec’s cock in one swallow.

“OH FUCK YOU!” Alec yelled, his hips thrusting up. Magnus chuckled, causing vibrations through Alec’s shaft and balls. “Oh my god.” 

Magnus pulled off so that his mouth was over Alec’s tip, the most sensitive part. He stabbed his tongue on the actual slit and Alec moaned and gripped the sheets, panting heavily. Then Magnus’s hands sparked with magic and he sent it up to Alec’s nipples. Alec wailed just as Magnus swallowed him again. 

“You. Fucking. Cheat,” Alec said breathlessly, his eyes closed in pure bliss. 

Magnus pulled off Alec, his magic still lighting up all of Alec’s erogenous zones. “You never said I couldn’t use magic, Shadowhunter,” Magnus purred, he could tell he wasn’t going to get Alec this time, but the next round…he had a plan. The timer dinged, but Alec didn’t move. He just lay there whimpering quietly and for a second Magnus worried.

“Alec?” He asked, moving up to Alec’s face. 

Alec just smiled softly, “Whether I win or not, this was one of my better ideas,” he admitted. Magnus chuckled and nodded, kissing him deeply. 

Once Alec recovered he turned Magnus back on his back and this time shoved three fingers in Magnus’s hole without warning. Magnus screamed in pleasure, just wet enough but not so wet that there wasn’t some friction, and Alec knew that. And thanks to that precision rune, he hit Magnus’s prostate on the first shot, and didn’t stop hitting it. Jabbing it over and over as Alec’s other hand jerked on his cock, that beautiful cock that Alec loved so much. His lips and tongue were at his neck and he sucked and licked and teased Magnus’s most sensitive spots. Magnus’s brain quit working and he just let the pleasure overrun him. He was safe, he knew; there was no need to consider anything else, just let Alec have him. 

Suddenly it stopped. 

“No!” He cried, arching up, chasing Alec’s hand before bearing down again, trying to get the fingers to come back. Alec chuckled lightly and was kissing Magnus’s neck and chest delicately. 

“Two little words, Mag, and I give you more than just my fingers,” Alec teased, his hands tracing Magnus’s abdominal muscles. Magnus whined quietly before opening his eyes; he couldn’t go down yet. 

“Nu-uh,” he said stubbornly, making Alec laugh harder and nodding as he sat up. Magnus took a minute to gather himself, same as Alec had needed his round. The he sat up and smirked.

“You remember our safe-word,” Magnus asked. Alec’s eyes widened and his breathing quickened as he nodded.

“Red,” he said. They’d used the traffic signal; it made it easier and they could get to the good stuff quicker. 

“I want you to use it, even though what I’m doing isn’t anything crazy. I don’t want you to think the timer is your way out,” Magnus stated. Alec smiled and nodded, leaning in to kiss Magnus and he happily returned it. Then Magnus stood and went to their ‘toy’ box and pulled out a crop. Alec’s breath hitched and his cock leaked hungrily. Alec’s body told him to get into position, but his brain told him Magnus hadn’t said what that position was to be yet. Magnus saw the struggle and kissed him deeply, “Have I told you how wonderful you are lately?” Alec blushed and nodded, grinning playfully. “Good,” Magnus said, “Now shoulders down, ass up,” he ordered. Alec looked at the timer, it hadn’t started yet, probably wouldn’t until the first strike, and that was fine with him. He was already on the edge of losing the bet but, really, was it losing? Was getting fucked and then letting Magnus tease him for a day really losing? Alec didn’t think so. 

“No need to count,” Magnus ordered and Alec nodded. Magnus hadn’t said he couldn’t talk, but usually when they did this that was the rule unless otherwise spoken. When Alec was the one with the crop it was the same rule, though the difference was Alec liked to hear him moan in pleasure. Magnus didn’t want to hear anything unless it was a safe word. “Ready?” Alec almost moaned but cut himself off and just nodded rapidly. “Nice save, Love,” Magnus gave his approval. 

Then the crop came down across his ass cheeks and Alec’s body jerked forward and another moan of pleasure had to be cut off in his throat. Then, suddenly, a sensation hit him that wasn’t a crop but magic, and it was teasing around his hole. Alec whimpered, unable to stop himself; he didn’t stand a chance. The next hit came down, just below where the first one had come down and at the same time as Magnus’s magic pushed itself inside him. There was no holding back his bellow of agonizing pleasure that lit up every nerve. 

“Hey! Silence,” Magnus bit as he brought the crop down again, the magic growing and pushing against the sides of Alec’s cavern, making him even more sensitive. Alec’s eyes filled with tears as he fought the desire to cry out, to scream, to beg for Magnus to never stop. Magnus put three new strips on Alec’s ass in rhythm with the magic hitting his prostate. Magnus put two more and the timer dinged. 

Alec shook his head, frantically. “Don’t-don’t stop, please, please, that was only 7. You always give me 15, please.” He begged into the mattress without moving. Magnus smirked, Alec’s hips were jerking minutely in a way that told Magnus he wasn’t aware of what he was doing. “You win, fuck me, please, just don’t stop,” Magnus hummed quietly and climbed on the bed, his hands running down Alec’s back and hips, making sure there was no sign of undue strain on his body. Magnus kissed his shoulders and down his spine until he was at the small of his back, then he ran his cool hand over Alec’s hot, red stripped ass, soothing them. 

“In 17,000 people, I’ve never loved anyone like this,” he whispered as he came back up Alec’s back. Alec whimpered quietly, “No one has ever trusted me like this, and I’ve never trusted anyone like this,” Magnus promised. “If I can have this for the rest of eternity, what we have forever, why would I ever even consider missing casual sex with nameless, faceless people? I can have the most gorgeous, talented, sexy, giving person in all of time. So if it’s okay with you, I think I’ll keep you.” Magnus purred. 

Alec turned to him, still not coming up from the position he’d been ordered into, but turning his head to face Magnus. His eyes were shining with tears, and he was smiling so sweetly that Magnus almost melted. 

“I love you,” Alec said. 

Magnus smiled and leaned down to kiss Alec’s face several times. “I love you too.” Then he popped the crop playfully on Alec’s feet, causing him to yelp and curl his toes. “Now, no more sounds until I’m done with you,” Magnus ordered. Alec exhaled deeply and smiled. He took 5 more hits, these much more drawn out and the magic stabbing his prostate was longer in rhythm rather just hitting over and over. Alec was sweating, crying, the sheets clutched in his fists so tightly, Magnus wondered if he was going to rip them. “Three more, Angel,” Magnus said. 

They’d decided not to call each other ‘Master’, ‘pet,’ or anything else of the sort when they played like this. Even when Magnus was giving orders or Alec had Magnus pinned to the bed with just his voice, they preferred each other’s names or pet names that they always use. 

The last three came quickly and Alec was slack on the bed, his breathing erratic and heavy. Magnus put the crop down, removed his magic from Alec’s body and gently moved Alec onto his side, pulling his legs down and noticing when Alec flinched at his hips being bent like that for the extended amount of time. He healed the soreness quickly, but when he went to do the same on his ass, Alec pulled away and shook his head.

“Not until you fuck me,” he requested. Magnus smiled, Alec liked that little bit of extra pain when they fucked, he attributed it to being a Shadowhunter and even rewards coming with pain. 

“Alright, can you get on all fours?” Magnus asked. Alec hummed quietly but climbed on to his hands and knees. Magnus reached and took Alec’s hands and put them on the bed frame. “Keep them there,” he said. Alec’s head hung in between them as he nodded lazily. Magnus’s magic had stretched Alec enough to take him, and with a snap of his finger Magnus’s cock was coated with lube. “No more silence, I want to hear everything I do to you,” Alec moaned in agreement. “Don’t cum unless I say so,” Magnus requested. Alec nodded. “Color?” Magnus asked.

“It’s green, but if you don’t hurry up and fuck me it will be red, and I will do it myself,” Alec snarled and Magnus laughed. Even needy and on the border of coming apart, Alec was a demanding bottom. He plunged into Alec per his request and Alec keened, his entire body tensing and shaking as he finally got what he wanted. Magnus was panting much harder than usual this early on but he supposed the teasing beforehand and then Alec’s spanking, had put him on edge more than he had realized. He snapped his hips with practiced execution, knowing just where to hit to make Alec unravel even further. 

“There. There. There,” Alec groaned, meeting his thrusts just as desperately as they were being given. 

“I know,” Magnus growled hungrily. The sounds in the room created their own symphony of lust and love, grunts, groans, and pleads surrounding them both. Skin slapping against skin, sloppy wet sound of Magnus’s lubed dick propelling in and out of his lover’s hole, and the sound of the occasional more pain that pleasure cry of Alec as sweat dripped and skin slammed against his welts. Magnus reached around and grabbed Alec’s hard, needy shaft. Alec immediately cried out louder and longer, his hips now thrusting down and back up with a new vigor. 

“You lost on purpose, didn’t you,” Magnus panted into Alec’s ear. 

Alec shook his head. “I won on purpose,” he said with a wicked grin, looking back. 

“Oh you dirty—” 

Magnus scolded and began pounding harder. Alec cried out in pleasure and gripped the bed frame so tightly his knuckles were white. Stamina runes and 400 years of experience can only last for so long, however, and soon the thrusts became more erratic, more frantic.

“Please, need to cum,” Alec begged. Magnus decided to punish him just a little more; payback for getting Magnus to do exactly what he wanted him to do. 

“No,” Magnus replied. For a moment Alec was surprised because usually when he was this close Magnus never denied him, but he whimpered and held off. 

But soon the feeling built again. “Please, Magnus, please, let me cum,” he cried.

“Not yet. You make this bet and make sure things went exactly as you planned and then you expect me to let you cum,” Magnus hissed, playfully into Alec’s ear but his breathing was broken. He was extremely close. Alec moaned and clinched around Magnus’s cock. Magnus cried out and came violently, Alec whining at the feeling of hot fluid in his abused hole. The problem was, his own orgasm was built up and he was in pain. He milked Magnus through his orgasm and soon was releasing a sound of sobbing and mewling as Magnus pulled out and stopped stroking him. He considered stroking himself, but couldn’t help but wonder if that wouldn’t end so well for him. Instead he looked back at Magnus who was staring at him with love and pride in his eyes.

“Please,” he whispered. Magnus moved up to his head and kissed him hard and deep. Alec thrusted his hips uselessly as neither his dick nor his hole were met with any kind of relief. 

“You shouldn’t bet people things when your intention is to lose, Alexander,” Magnus murmured into his ear.

“If you can’t find the one being hustled in the pool hall, then it’s probably you,” Alec replied cheekily. Magnus smacked Alec’s sore, inflamed ass with his open hand and Alec yelped turned into a moan but he still pouted. Magnus smirked. “You’re being mean now, you sore loser,” Alec accused. 

“All right,” Magnus moved to snap his fingers but Alec whined quietly.

“Just use your hand, please,” Alec requested. Magnus smiled at his adorable partner, and kissed his shoulder again. 

“How about I use my mouth? Flip over,” Magnus said, tapping Alec’s hip. Alec flipped on his back, his hands falling to his side, his cock now purple and angry looking. “You can leave your arms there, but you touch me and you will not cum tonight.” 

They both knew that was an empty threat, but Alec nodded anyway. His ass burned rubbing against the sheets, but as Magnus took him in his hand, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Magnus took him in his mouth and sucked slowly and throughly. Alec moaned and arched his back up, holding the sheets to keep his hands down. 

“Cum whenever you want,” Magnus said with his mouth full of cock. Alec sighed in relief, and purred at his gorgeous boyfriend, his mouth full, his eyes looking up at him. Then two fingers slipped into Alec’s sensitive hole. Alec whined softly, and Magnus hesitated, taking Alec’s shaft deeper. It brushed against the back of his throat. Then the sound Alec released was all pleasure and Magnus pressed further in and hit his prostate. Alec wailed and sobbed at the overstimulation but the NEED for release was stronger. It only took two more nudges of his prostate and a hard suck and swallow for Alec to scream and the hot bitter fluid to hit Magnus’s tongue. He swallowed almost instinctually, but then Alec was pushing him away, and he pulled off with a pop and pulled his fingers out to see Alec completely motionless on the bed other than his rough panting. 

“I-that-” he whispered as Magnus laid down next to him and pulled him into his arms. He nuzzled into Magnus’s neck and kissed the skin there.

“You okay,” Magnus asked, running his hand up and down his back soothingly. 

“Mhmm,” he agreed, his eyes still closed in exhaustion and bliss. “I haven’t cum like that in a very long time,” he said quietly. Magnus studied him carefully, making sure ‘like that’ wasn’t a bad thing. Though he had to assume that based on Alec’s tiny smile, that it was indeed a good thing. “We should do that again sometime, and, next time, I’ll let you win,” one of his eyes peeking open at Magnus who threw his head back in laughter.

“You are the worst person I’ve ever met,” Magnus teased, Alec nodded and smiled happily, “but I love you,” Magnus said tenderly.

“I love you too,” Alec pulled back to look at Magnus, his eyes drooping tiredly. “Even though my ass is still on fire.

“Oh,” Magnus reached back and healed the welts on Alec’s butt, and the Shadowhunter hummed in relief then soon fell asleep. Magnus chuckled lightly, “Who’d ever want anyone else if they could have you?”


	2. The Strength of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec 'lost' the bet and Magnus cashes in! EXPLICIT! MATURE! But all consensual.

Now that the day Magnus had picked was here, Alec wasn’t so sure he had won. The deal was the whole day with a bullet up his ass, and OF COURSE Magnus would choose the day of a Downworld council meeting. He knew all he’d have to do was safeword and it would be over, but, honestly, Alec didn’t want to give Magnus the satisfaction. 

“You okay, Darling,” the bastard asked coyly as they portaled into his office at the Institute. Magnus had come in with him because he was reinforcing the wards and, Alec very much suspected, to watch the torment he was planning on putting Alec through.

“Just fine,” Alec replied. The thing hadn’t even been turned on yet. But as he was walking out of the office, Alec felt the dull low buzz of it and jumped with a gasp of surprise.

“I’ll come see you when I’m done,” Magnus called as he exited. 

Alec groaned. This was going to be a long day. The first level that Magnus had left the bullet on was more of a gentle massage rather than something that made it impossible to concentrate on anything else, of course, other than the occasional times when he shifted in his seat and the bullet knocked his prostate, making Alec’s entire body jump with enjoyment. He had to admit he was thankful that his dick was behaving and was only showing interest when it brushed his prostate. After about 15 minutes, the buzzing stopped. 

Alec looked up, expecting Magnus to come around the corner but that didn’t happen. There were 5 minutes of silence while Alec worked then suddenly the buzz was back and it had jumped to a level 3. Alec swore, shut his eyes for a moment, rather enjoying the sensation, before taking a breath and going back to his job. Again, this was manageable, but Alec knew the bullet had 30 levels—he’d bought the damn thing. He only prayed it wouldn’t be too high during the council meeting. 

This went on for a couple hours. The bullet would turn off for a while, and then turn back on at a higher level. Alec’s breathing was harder to get under control when the bullet first turned on, and his dick was definitely more interested now, but still it behaved as well as it could, considering the circumstances. 

He gathered everything he needed for the council meeting, but there was a pit in his stomach that had nothing to do with the vibrations on his prostate. He could most likely keep it together in the meeting just fine, but he didn’t want to slip and lose even a little of the respect he had. True, it was just Luke, Raphael, Meliorn, and Magnus, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t give him shit for all eternity if they realized what was happening. 

He took a deep breath and stood to head to the meeting room when the vibrating stopped. He blinked in surprised before his eyes widened in dread. Was Magnus planning to turn the bullet back on right when Alec was in the middle of something important? He greeted them like always, a perfect professional, even though they’d all seen each other drunk and seen Raphael naked (they weren’t allowed to talk about it). And he’d walked in on Izzy and Meliorn more times than he cared to think about. And then there was that time Luke didn’t knock before coming into Alec’s office and—well they couldn’t look each other in the eye for a while after that. 

They got started, Alec trying not to pay attention to what Magnus’s hands were doing. 

“No, so listen, I understand—”

Magnus’s hand moved under the table and Alec froze mid-sentence waiting, but the buzzing never came. 

“I understand the werewolves’ concerns, but you know trying to get the Clave to even consider it is like trying to get Meliorn to smile,” Alec said with a soft kick under the table at Meliorn’s calf. The other three chuckled lightly, Magnus grinning proudly at his partner. The Seelie knight did not smile, but instead rolled his eyes, which only made the others laugh harder. 

It had been a good meeting. Everyone had been heard and for Alec, there had been no distractions of the ass variety. He said good-bye to everyone except Magnus, whom he led to his office. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, kissing him deep and soft.

“Whatever for,” Magnus asked with a chuckle at Alec’s actions. 

“For not turning on the bullet,” Alec said as he went and sat back down at his desk, shifting papers around, trying to reorganize to figure out what he needed to do next. 

Magnus watched him for a moment before walking up next to him and turning his chair to face him as he squatted down in front of his boyfriend. 

“What,” Alec asked. 

“I would have never disrespected you by doing that during a meeting. Whether it was a Clave meeting or Council meeting, you are important and well respected, and I would never let anyone think otherwise. Even if it would have been fun to watch you struggle.”

They both chuckled even as Alec blushed. 

“But I wouldn’t have wanted to throw you off that much. They would have noticed, and this is for us. Not for them to know how much better our sex life is than theirs.” 

Alec laughed and kissed Magnus again, grinning as they pulled away. 

“But now that the meeting’s over, it’s game on,” Magnus claimed and Alec jumped as a vibration much higher than the previous shot through him.

“AH!” He yelped before glaring at Magnus who laughed harder as he stood up. Suddenly an alarm went off. A greater demon has been located. “Fuck,” Alec muttered but stood and gathered his stuff heading towards the door. “Well, come on. You can help,” Alec said, pointing to the operations room. Magnus followed him, a devilish grin on his face. “Could you at least pretend to not enjoy this so fucking much,” Alec growled.

“Where would the fun be in that,” Magnus asked and smacked Alec on the butt as he walked past him. 

“You are going to get it, Warlock,” Alec grumbled. 

“What was that, Alexander,” Magnus asked playfully. 

Alec feigned innocence. “What? I didn’t say anything,” he claimed as he walked perhaps a little more carefully than usual to the ops center, where Jace and Izzy joined them. Alec noticed Jace looked oddly confused and distracted, but decided he didn’t have time to figure out what was going on with his Parabatai right now.

“Izzy I want you to lead the team. Take Aaron, Samantha, and Alistair; run ground control,” Alec instructed. “Jace, you, Magnus, and I are going to get ahead of them and cut it off from trying to go into Brooklyn, sound good?” 

Everyone nodded though just as Jace opened his mouth to speak the vibrations inside Alec ended, and Alec sent a smirk and eye roll to Magnus who smirked right back. “

Get your gear and meet back here in 5,” he ordered and they all split up. Jace looked even more confused as he studied his Parabatai. 

Of course Magnus had kept the bullet off during the hunt, even when the ground team had it under control before the other three even got to do anything.

“Well, that was boring,” Jace mumbled as they walked back to the Institute. Magnus hummed and suddenly that incessant feeling was back. Jace looked at Alec who was talking to Samantha. Jace was sure the feeling had something to do with his Parabatai, but now he figured it couldn’t be coming from him. It was an annoying feeling of… pleasure. That was the only word Jace would find for it, but it made no sense. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever felt before. It wasn’t love or familial affection; it almost truly seemed sexual, but it was better than anything Jace had experienced in that department. There was no way if it was coming from Alec, though; he would be walking so casually, laughing with another Shadowhunter if he was feeling this. Also HOW would he be feeling like this if it were sexual? 

Alec was tremendously grateful for the gaff1 he was wearing, knowing how terrible his boyfriend is. He didn’t need anyone seeing if he got a ‘problem’. And this time, he did indeed have one. Luckily he was able to hold his poker face in place, chatting with Samantha even as the bullet buzzed aggressively inside him. 

Jace was hardly able to stand up by the time they got to the Institute. WHERE the hell was this erection coming from?! He wasn’t a teenager anymore! He hadn’t had this problem in years!

“You know you are not a nice person,” Jace overheard Alec say to Magnus who had an expression that told Jace it DID have something to do with Alec. 

By the Angel!!

“You two, the office, right the fuck now,” Jace growled at the two men who looked at him slightly surprised. Alec couldn’t imagine what this was about and then he realized something.

“Oh my god,” he whispered as he followed Jace. Magnus nudged him, making sure he was okay, but Alec looked like he was trying not to laugh. “We’re Parabatai,” Alec said quietly, his voice full of amusement. Magnus looked at him like he was crazy. “Mag, sometimes, when a feeling is really intense…we feel what the other one…” 

He let Magnus fill in the blanks and Magnus burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as they entered Alec’s office.

“This IS you’re doing isn’t it?!” Jace yelled as soon as the door was shut. Alec and Magnus were cackling as Jace was trying to keep himself together. “What the fuck is—” 

Suddenly the pleasure surged and Alec inhaled sharply while Jace actually moaned and had to grab a chair to keep from falling down. Magnus continued to laugh at the blonde’s struggle, even Alec was unable to keep from chuckling at Jace.

“Babe, turn it off just so we can talk to him without him exploding. That’s not something either one of us wants to see,” Alec requested. Magnus pouted with an “aww,” but the bullet stopped and Jace was left panting, his face scrunched in concentration. “Good lord it wasn’t even on half way, Jace,” Alec said shaking his head and rolling his eyes. 

“What exactly is IT?!” Jace asked, his voice high and breathy. 

“It’s a vibrator,” Alec said calmly. Jace looked at him in disbelief.

“But I’ve been feeling it since this morning! And it’s gotten progressively worse.”

The other two men looked at each other with a secret smile before Alec nodded.

“Yeah, that’s the point. It’s gonna be there until tonight,” he reported, sitting at his desk. Magnus sat down next to him, putting his elbows on the desk and his head on his fists. 

“Till tonight?” Jace let out a whine. “Also, how are you so fucking calm? I’ve had an erection and have embarrassed myself several times in training with some…noises. But you were chatting with Samantha as if this were an every day thing and I KNOW it’s not, so how do you do it?”

“Practice,” Alec and Magnus said at the same time. 

“Oh, Angel,” Jace said with a gagging motion as Alec and Magnus chuckled and winked. “Guys, I have things to do. I have training. Also, where the fuck is this thing located?” Alec opened his mouth, but Jace quickly shook his head “No! Stop! I changed my mind. I do not want to know.” Alec sat back before looking at Magnus out of the corner of his eye. Magnus had a look on his face, and Alec knew what he was thinking. It was confirmed when the bullet turned on half way to full. Alec whimpered but Jace screamed. “YOU CAN’T KEEP THIS IN, ALEC!” 

Alec breathed through the initial shock and looked at Jace who was whimpering and pacing around the office.

“Jace, I see that even with all the copious amounts of sex you’ve had, you are still clearly vanilla, so, if you want, I’ll activate your blocking rune, which will keep you from feeling it for a while. How about that,” Alec offered.

“Se-seriously, how-how the fu-hell are yooooou no-not reacting?!” Jace moaned. Alec sighed and stood up holding his stele. Just as he was about to activate the rune, Magnus turned the bullet up further and this time Alec did yelp and have to grab something, but Jace reacted worse still, grabbing Alec’s shoulder’s and let out a ‘hhhuuuhhnnnnffffff’ that Magnus scowled at, turning off the bullet.

“I have no interest in letting you making that type of sound so close to my boyfriend. So Alexander, please, block yourself from this weakling,” Alec snorted with laughter as Jace and Magnus glared at each other.

“This. Is. Your. Fault,” Jace panted, even as Alec activated the blocking rune. 

“It is not my fault you cannot handle your pleasure with any amount of dignity like your brother can,” Magnus replied. Alec grinned and kissed Magnus as he sat back down.

“Awe thanks,” he purred at the compliment. Magnus smiled affectionately at him and flipped the bullet back on. Alec grunted and gripped the corners of his desk.

“You two are—”

Both men snapped their heads up at him, daring him to use a derogatory term. 

“—ridiculous,” he finished carefully. 

“Mhmm. Do you feel it now,” Alec asked. Jace shook his head. “All right, go on, then. I have work to get done.” 

Jace exited in a hurried manner, as he wasn’t sure what they were about to do next. 

“You enjoyed that far too much,” Alec accused Magnus. 

“Almost as much as you,” Magnus teased in response, knowing there was something in Alec that was proud of the fact that he was able to control himself better than Jace. Alec shrugged before leaning over and kissing Magnus deeply.

“Turn it up to 18; let’s see how much control I have then.”

Magnus chuckled as he gave Alec one last kiss and got up to leave his office. Alec set back to work. For the rest of the day, Magnus had the bullet turned down so that it was gently sending pleasure through Alec, but it wasn’t distracting him while he worked. At about 7:30, Magnus went back to Alec’s office suggesting they go out for dinner. They found themselves at a rather fancy restaurant.

Maybe Magnus was being a little cruel at this point. Since arriving at the restaurant, he hadn’t let it go below 20. Alec was having a much harder time keeping it together not only because there was a wonderfully miserable pleasure going through his body, but also because Magnus was touching him gently, almost more tickling than actually touching. A brush against his forearm, carefully moving his hair out of his eyes, his foot dragging slowly and lightly against Alec’s calf. Alec leaned desperately into the touches, needing more, but whenever he did Magnus would pull away.

“Babe…” 

Alec closed his eyes after once again getting denied full contact. Magnus hummed curiously in response. 

“Please,” Alec breathed, his raging erection tucked in his waistline so no one could see if he had to stand up. 

“Please what,” Magnus asked coyly and Alec would have glared at him if he hadn’t felt so strung out, so damn needy for attention, it had been hours at this point. Hours of the slow, steady drum that was now aggressively slamming, and he was drained and tired and he didn’t want to have to beg. 

“Please hold m-m-my hand,” Alec responded and the near sadness in Alec’s voice broke all intention for Magnus to draw this out. His partner was asking for something as simple as human connection. 

“Oh, Darling,” Magnus whispered and grabbed his hand. Alec let out a sound of relief as if he had turned off the bullet. “Do you want it to end?” 

Alec looked up at the offer. Magnus’s eyes were honest and held a little concern. Alec smiled and shook his head.

“Just don’t…Just—” He squeezed Magnus’s hand, letting him know what he wanted at this point. “I’m fine. I just need you to touch me. That’s all.” 

“I can most certainly do that,” Magnus said, reaching forward and cupping Alec’s cheek and this time when Alec leaned in, Magnus didn’t move his hand away and instead stroked Alec’s cheekbone with his thumb. “You’re amazing, you know that right?” 

Alec didn’t agree or disagree, instead just turning his face to kiss Magnus’s hand. Then Magnus pulled his hand off Alec’s face and turned the bullet up another notch and Alec actually moaned, in public, luckily the only person to notice was the table next to them and they didn’t seem to care. Alec blushed and put his head on Magnus’s and his joined hands. 

“Hey,” Magnus moved their hands to get his attention. 

Alec sat up, his face flush, his breathing rough and his pupils fully dilated. Magnus leaned in and Alec plunged forward, kissing his partner desperately. Magnus responded in kind. It might not have been appropriate behavior for such a fine establishment but Alec had had a vibrator up his ass all day so they could get over it. The kiss was dirty, mostly tongue and teeth but it was also comforting, praising. 

It was the clearing of the throat that brought them out of their affections and Magnus sent the offender a glare while Alec blushed again, unable to make eyes contact. 

“What can I get you gentlemen,” the waiter asked politely, as if he hadn’t just seen them attempting to swallow each other’s mouths. 

“I’ll have the duck with the chimichurri sauce,” Magnus said, handing him the menu, still keeping one of their hands joined. Their ankles were also now touching, neither moving, just linked. 

“And, um, I’ll have the rosemary lamb,” Alec said, his voice strained and tense but only Magnus would notice. The waiter nodded and walked away. Alec’s breathing caught again and he whimpered, his hand tightening over Magnus’s. Alec was panting, his eyes screwed shut and he laid his head back on their hands. “Mag,” he whispered. “I need you,” his eyes opening wide and pleading. 

Magnus took his other hand and rubbed Alec’s hand softly. “Soon, Angel, we’ll have dinner and then go home—”

“No,” Alec whined, looking around frantically, “now,” he breathed. Magnus’s eyes widened. Sex in public wasn’t something Alec had ever been into. PDA was something he was just getting used to accepting. “I just—” 

He looked up at Magnus and the older man was shocked to find tears shining in Alec’s eyes. Why was Alec suddenly breaking? Alec was stubborn to the point of being able to outlast Magnus with pure will. 

“Hey, hey, okay, okay, it’s okay,” he touched Alec’s cheek affectionately. “Bathroom,” he nodded in that direction. “You go first. I’ll follow in a second.” 

Alec wasn’t sure he would be able to walk to the bathroom without making a fool of himself, but then the buzzing got less intense. Not by much—he was still about to explode—but he thought maybe he could walk now. 

As he stood he groaned with the shift of the toy inside him Luckily it just looked like he was groaning because he was stretching sore muscles. He turned and saw the sign for the restroom. His mind was fuzzy. Pleasure was fogging his brain. He could probably have dealt with this if the bullet had been going all day but because of its random stopping and starting…he couldn’t. And they were in public; they were out with mundanes, and he had a bullet inside of him causing his entire body to buzz. And no one knew. No one could hear it. That waiter just thought they were making out because they were in love, not because Alec was so desperate he could barely breathe. He entered the bathroom, which by the grace of the Angel was a single room and not stalls. He locked the door quickly and let out a moan he’d been holding in, leaning on the table that had extra toilet paper. He unbuttoned his pants and cried out as he stroked his cock. He didn’t care if Magnus would be annoyed; he had to feel it. The lock popped opened and the door opened quickly only to close again. Alec didn’t even turn, one hand bracing himself on the table, the other furiously jerking himself off. 

Magnus grabbed Alec’s wrist, stopping his motions. Alec let out a sob and shook his head frantically. 

“Shhh, I’m here. I’m right here,” Magnus whispered and Alec moaned and laid his head on his shoulder, sobs and moans coming out of him. Suddenly the bullet stopped and Alec whined in protest, “Do you want the bullet or me?” 

Alec gasped, unaware that was an option.

“You, you you you youyouyouyou,” Alec’s voice didn’t sound like his own, he was begging and in tears and clawing at Magnus like a common whore. “Please, Mag, please, fuck me ple—,” he begged. “You? Need my mouth?” He wasn’t forming real sentences. 

Magnus shook his head. “You are so beautiful. I’ve been hard most of dinner, too.” 

Alec whimpered and moved to unbutton Magnus’s pants as quickly as possible and as promised a long, leaking cock strung out. Alec moaned at his boyfriend’s lack of underwear. 

“Turn around,” Magnus requested. Alec obeyed, turning and leaning over the table, thrusting his ass out. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Magnus moaned. Magnus pulled the bullet out by its string and Alec whined at the feeling of the slight stretch of his rim. Magnus snapped his fingers, the bullet disappeared and a bottle a lube appeared next to Alec’s hand. 

“No,” Alec whispered. “Just—” He grabbed the lube and poured some on his fingers, reaching back wildly and lubing Magnus’s cock. 

“This is going to hurt a little,” Magnus leaned over him, chest against back, his hands running down Alec’s arms and joining their hands. 

“Yes,” Alec nodded, because that was the point. “Wait,” he suddenly turned around and put his hand on Magnus’s chest. “I get to cum.” It wasn’t a request, or a plea; it was a statement. “In this bathroom. Right now,” Alec knew if he didn’t specify Magnus might delay his orgasm. And he couldn’t handle that right now. 

Magnus nodded with a smile, “Of course, Sweetheart.” 

Alec smashed their lips together, hard, and they both groaned in each other’s mouths. Magnus reached back and grabbed Alec’s ass, clawing it hungrily. Alec keened, throwing his head back, giving Magnus space to attack his neck, kissing and sucking as Alec rutted against him. “Turn around,” Magnus said even as he physically moved Alec where he wanted him. Then, suddenly, Magnus turned him and pushed him into the sink. Alec let out a cry of surprise and slight pain as he didn’t get hands in front of him and his hard cock hit the cold porcelain. There was a large mirror in front of them now and Alec quickly caught on and mewled at having to see himself like this. But then he really looked. He looked debauched. His skin was flushed, his lips were puffy and red, his neck was marked with a hickey, he looked…hot. 

Magnus slammed into him and Alec screamed. Magnus couldn’t remember whether he put a silencing bubble around the bathroom, and he honestly didn’t care. He hoped the whole restaurant heard, heard that this beautiful man was his and he was able to make him fall apart. The stretch had been more than Alec had been expecting and it had indeed hurt but fuck it felt so good. He wouldn’t be able to sit comfortably tomorrow; he’d have to shift every few minutes, remembering how Magnus had fucked him, un-prepped, in a public bathroom. 

“Oh fuck, Mag-FUCK!” He yelled, digging his fingertips uselessly into the cold sink in front of him. Magnus didn’t slow down, didn’t let up, just hammered into Alec as if he were a stranger. Alec was sweating and panting and whining so prettily that Magnus could resist grabbing Alec’s hair and pulling it back. Alec yelped in pain, his head thrown back against Magnus and Magnus kissed him hard, harshly, the taste of blood on their tongues. It broke his punishing rhythm, but it was worth it as Magnus released him and Alec looked at them in the mirror. The blood was from a cut on his lips, his mouth was open in pleasure and Magnus looked like an animal, his glamour down, those yellow eyes looking at his reflection and Alec HOWLED when Magnus shifted and hit Alec’s prostate. The part of him that had been abused all day by random assaults of vibrations, not always directly hitting it but stimulating it enough that it was swollen and sore was now being punched over and over by Magnus, and Alec was sobbing. 

He grabbed his own cock, crying out. A few strokes was all he was going to need. 

“Oh God, fuck fuck fuck,” Alec moaned as the feeling built. “I’m cumming, I’m cumming,” he informed Magnus who somehow found another gear and moved harder and faster into Alec. Alec whined as he came, surprising himself by not breaking the sink he was clutching. He grunted as Magnus continued to chase his own orgasm, the overstimulation causing him to flinch, but he thrust back, meeting Magnus’s force until finally Magnus groaned and came inside him. 

They both panted hard and Alec slowly turned to face him. Magnus smiled softly and kissed him; this one was one of lovers, sweet and affectionate. 

“I love you,” Magnus whispered. 

“I love you too,” Alec responded, reaching out and grabbing a paper towel to clean them up, but Magnus pushed his hand away and snapped his finger and they both looked like presentable professionals again. Magnus opened the door and realized…no he had not silenced the bathroom as everyone was staring at them. 

“Oops,” Alec whispered with a chuckle as they walked back to their table. He was blushing but he was not ashamed of a healthy sex life. 

The waiter came up with two carry out bags.

“I wasn’t sure, but I thought maybe you would prefer taking it out.”

Magnus and Alec burst out into laughter and Magnus nodded. “Thank you,” he said, handing the man his card, planning to leave the poor man a large tip. 

Alec was bright red but couldn’t stop giggling, “We can never come back here,” he claimed.

Magnus shook his head, “That would probably be best,” he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: A gaff is the same thing as a dancer belt. It's basically something that keeps men's junk from moving around so much. I doubt Shadowhunters would used them but it works for the story
> 
> Also I'm fairly certainly Jace DEFINITELY would not have felt it. But it was funny so.... I wrote it hahaha


	3. She added another chapter??! What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a giant smut feast. It's basically the bottom Magnus in the tag lol Alec wins this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine. sorry!

“Mmm mmmm mmm” Magnus grumbled behind his gag as Alec sat at the side of the bed in Magnus’s range of vision, fully clothed in contrast to Magnus’s nudity. Magnus was also bound, stomach down, both arms down but out in a fairly natural position, with golden silk rope that matched his eyes. He had a ball gag between his lips, his legs were not tied and he flicked his foot out to kick his boyfriend’s thigh. Alec however caught the foot in his hand and held it down, 

“I can tie your legs down too if you don’t want to behave,” Alec threatened with a tone of amusement but firmness of the truth in the statement. Magnus groaned in annoyance but didn’t move his foot when Alec let it go. “Babe, it’s only been 10 minutes, I’m just getting everything ready, you need to learn some patience,” Alec teased. Magnus would have let out a ‘HA’ if he’d been able but instead he just grunted in his chest as it was Alec and not him that lacked patience. “What was that, dear?” Alec asked, pulling out the vibrating cock ring from their ‘toy’ box. 

Magnus made noises of disagreement and shook his head but when it was accompanied by a twitch of Magnus’s cock and not yellow sparks from his hand, Alec knew Magnus was into it. Alec smirked and laid it on the bed and Magnus moaned from behind the gag in his mouth. Alec continued to search in the box before grinning and pulling out nipple clamps, holding them by their chain on one finger. Magnus grunted and sparked yellow sparks, he didn’t want that tonight. Alec nodded and put it back in the box before pulling out a dildo and a paddle, Magnus grunted much more frantically and climbed up on his knees, they both loved a good spanking. Alec laughed, putting his hand on Magnus’s hip, 

“Not yet babe,” and Magnus fell back down on the bed, his cock already half hard from anticipation. Alec then hummed quietly and pulled out their nipple suckers, which weren’t as painful as the clamps. Magnus nodded eagerly at those. Alec smiled and reached in and this time pulled out a leather cock ring. Magnus tilted his head in confusion and Alec chuckled, 

“You’re not getting the vibrating one, I am,” Magnus moaned loudly at that. He knew what that meant. The vibrations from Alec’s cock ring would be going into him when Alec fucked him. Every nerve inside him would be lit up, his entire being feeling his boyfriend. Alec would open him, split him open, make him feel so good, such a stret- “Hey!” A sharp voice and a smack on his thigh with the paddle brought Magnus out of his fantasy and back to reality where he realized he’d magically started opening his hole. “None of that or I will be binding your magic,” Alec stated. It was empty, they both knew that, magic was how Magnus safe worded when he was gagged, still Alec next threat seemed much more real and it sent shivers through Magnus. “Or maybe I’ll just leave you here alone since you seem fully capable of taking care of it yourself.” He got up and started towards the bedroom door, Magnus cried out through the ball shooting off blue sparks in the attempt to get Alec’s attention. Magnus was saying one word rapidly, muffled through the gag but Alec knew what it was, it was an apology. Alec looked back at him, his beautiful boyfriend was straining against his binds, trying to move and turn over to get closer to him. The man was capable of closing gates to hell and taking on Edom and Asmodeus and yet he trusted Alec to see him at his most vulnerable and trusted him not to let him fall. Magnus’s eyes were wide and pleading even as the word was continuously said from a full mouth. 

“Fine, but do that again and it won’t just be a threat,” Alec promised. Magnus nodded rapidly and opened and closed his hands over and over as if making grabby hands. “What? You want me to touch you?” Magnus nodded but Alec merely shook his head, “I’m not done picking out our toys and since your magic seems to be the touch you prefer…” Magnus wanted to roll his eyes, god was his boyfriend petty, but he didn’t think Alec would be particularly thrilled if he did. Instead he whined quietly because petty or not, he really did want Alec to touch him. Suddenly Alec pounced on him, Magnus screamed from behind the gag but then started laughing as Alec tickled his sides and rubbed his scruff on his neck. He tried to fight, to say ‘stop’ though he was laughing so hard and so even without a ball in his mouth he didn’t think he’d been able to form words. So he screamed and squirmed as much as he was able as Alec tickled him. 

When it stopped Magnus was breathing roughly through his nose and Alec undid the gag, letting it fall beside his mouth, leaving one of the straps under his face. Magnus panted and let out a chuckle before attempting to nuzzle against Alec whose face was still near his. Alec smiled affectionately and kissed Magnus’s wet mouth, his thumb stroking his cheek bone. 

“I’m going to put the ball gag back on you, okay? Cuz I don’t think I can trust you to stay quiet,” Alec teased. Magnus scowled and opened his mouth to argue which gave Alec the opening to put the gag back in, “See, didn’t think so.” Magnus grumbled at Alec’s words, even if he didn’t necessarily think they were false. “Hey,” he nudged Magnus’s chin so they were looking at each other, “I love you,” he informed Magnus who instantly softened and nodded. Alec smiled softly and turned back to their toy box grabbing three other things that Magnus didn’t get a good look at, but he wasn’t too worried about it, Alec knew his limits and would never cross them. 

Alec put the box on the floor and pulled his shirt off. Magnus moaned, they were finally getting to the good stuff. But Alec kept his pants on as he crawled onto the bed with nothing in his hands but a small vial that Magnus had no clue what was in it. He straddled Magnus’s thighs and leaned forward kissing Magnus’s shoulder blade. 

“I wanna get you good and pliable, I want you to be putty in my hands,” Alec whispered. As if Magnus wasn’t always putty in Alec’s hands, one look with those hazel eyes through those dark, thick lashes and Magnus knew there was no place he wouldn’t go to make this man happy. A drizzle of cold hit Magnus’s back making him jump but Alec smiled and hummed quietly, “It’ll warm up in a second, babe,” he promised. Magnus wasn’t entirely sure what his partner was going for in this situation. He’d won the game this time so his prize was Magnus tied up to do whatever he wanted with him. “You want to be blindfolded too? Or are you okay.” Magnus shook his head, he wanted to be able to see Alec, see the beautiful man above him work with such precision and care, as he did with all aspects of his life, Magnus felt lucky to be part of that list. Those strong hands started rubbing the liquid, oil Magnus now realized, all over Magnus back and a moment later, it heated up. Magnus moaned at the feeling, his head sinking into the pillow fully, barely hearing the “Good boy,” Alec whispered. 

Slowly those strong, rough hands started finding Magnus’s knots and sore spots and working them out like a bakery softening dough. The steady, firm press and pull of Alec’s large hands caused Magnus to moan and sigh against the ball gag. Knots on his shoulders and in his neck were met with the pressure yet gentleness that could only come from Alec. They gave way to the demands that they leave Magnus alone, gave way to the superior force of a Shadowhunter’s love. Alec worked until his back was lose and pain free, Magnus had lost time so he wasn’t really sure how long Alec focused on that small bit of his body but then he moved to his arms and Magnus felt like he was going to melt. His arms which were so important to his craft, to his magic, it’s where he channeled it through, his arms moving to create the shapes and power he wanted. They were tied down, useless but being worked on through the rope, the rope being moved and shifted so Alec could soothe every inch not pressed against the bed. 

His legs were next and Magnus groaned as Alec massaged his thighs and up to his butt. Rubbing them in a way that should feel sexual but really only felt like care. Of course, his boyfriend was never one to just let him live, and a couple fingers slipped into the hole that would be used later, not that Magnus minded, not that he didn’t try to press back against the thick fingers that pressed just inside him, just enough to make Magnus plead and Alec smile, but not enough to truly do anything.

Once Alec had massaged Magnus’s back Magnus felt his arms being untied, he was turned over and his arms were tied back to the sides. Alec kissed Magnus’s face, as if his lips were his cheeks own personal masseuses. Alec kissed his eye lids as they fluttered closed against the careful press against them. His jaw was nuzzled and kissed with their own amount of worship and Magnus didn’t know if Alec knew how he’d never felt so cherished before meeting him. How a man who killed demons and commanded armies with hands of steel and a voice of thunder, could make him feel like he was made of glass and like he’d never be broken. 

Then the massage continued. Punishing strokes against his pecs and abs had him writhing and moaning as if they were around his cock. Speaking which, Alec avoided that part of him carefully, he wasn’t fully hard, all of this was too relaxing and soft to make him fully ready for the next step. That would come and neither of them felt the need to rush it. Intimacy didn’t have anything to do with genitals and thrusts, and everything to do with closeness and care. 

“Alec,” he moaned, muffled through the ball gag as Alec rubbed his old aching feet. Where on earth had Alec learned to do this? To care so much that Magnus thought he would die. When his feet felt better than they had in a century, Alec placed a kiss on the inner part of both ankles before letting his legs sink into the bed. Magnus didn’t want this part of it to be over but then something that felt like tiny pin pricks hit the inside of his pliant his thighs and his eyes snapped open. 

His devil of a boyfriend had their Wartenberg pinwheel. He tried to close his thighs, to keep it away from his most tender skin but Alec shushed him gently and positioned himself to between Magnus’s legs, just at the knee so even if Alec didn’t hold his legs open, he’d have no way of protecting that area past Alec’s waist width. The wheel had two sets of pins and Magnus cursed himself for ever buying it. Alec ran in on the inside of his knee quickly and admitted that tickled. Alec smirked and kissed where he’d just run the wheel which distracted Magnus from looking where the wheel went next we across his pelvic bone. The pressure was less tickle this time but his nerves reacted like sparks and Magnus thrusted up and half yelped, half moaned. 

“Shh sh sh,” Alec soothed gently as he moved up Magnus’s still malleable body, “Nothing in the world would make me hurt you, Mag, you know that.” Magnus did know that, and he trusted Alec with his life. The pinwheel was then barely brushed against his neck line and down to his collar bone and it was both pain and pleasure and Magnus groaned long and loud. Alec smirked and licked where he’d just pricked. The wheels could be dangerous, they were sharp enough to break skin, but they never did that, they only let the wheel set fire to their nerves. In this instant, take Magnus’s happy, mellow loose pleasure and turn it into burning, sharp pleasure. “Color,” Alec whispered. Blue sparks shot from his hands, his magical version of the verbal ‘Green’. “Thank you,” Alec responded and reached over to the nightstand and had something in his hands when he pulled back. The flash of black told Magnus it was his cock ring but then suddenly his nipples were being sucked and he moaned so loudly it was almost embarrassing. 

Then there was a tightness in his balls and shaft and he realized Alec had snapped the leather cock ring around his junk. It was a releasable one so Magnus would cum basically on command when Alec unsnapped it. He could cum with it still snapped but it made it more fun. Magnus sighed softly as Alec looked back up at him, smiling that lovely smile that made Magnus weak and so in love. Alec leaned down and kissed the hard, ringed cock, straining on Magnus’s stomach, it jumped in further interest as Alec sucked lightly on the tip. Then suddenly the sharp tickle of the Wartenberg wheel flew up his side and Magnus screamed through the gag and tensed for a moment before he fell limp once more. 

Magnus grumbled something though it was just a hum Alec smiled and sat back. 

“Spread your legs, all the way,” he guided Magnus’s bend knees wide, “Good boy, now keep them there, okay, I don’t want to tied them but I will.” Magnus hummed quietly in question and agreement. Alec leaned forward and though Magnus tried to keep his eyes on Alec’s hand, he was soon too distracted by Alec’s lips pressed against his neck, nuzzling, sucking, biting, soon Magnus was moaning and Alec was grinding against his hardness, he could feel Alec was equally as interested. He grunted and nudged Alec off, Alec pulled off for a moment looking at down at Alec’s pant and grunted, moving his feet to grab at Alec’s pants. “Hmmm, I thought I was in charge tonight,” Alec purred. Magnus nodded rapidly before burying his face in Alec’s neck as much as he could. Alec kissed the side of his face several times before pulling back, “Well I supposed it is time.” Magnus grunted excitedly, making Alec smirk, “You just wanna see me naked you dirty old man,” Alec teased as he kicked off his jeans. Magnus nodded and grinned as much as he could, making Alec laugh more. More and more that was becoming Magnus’s goal in life, the more he could make Alexander Lightwood laugh, the more accomplished he felt. “All right, so you got me how you want me, now what?” Alec teased even as he moved back between Magnus’s legs, “Remember, don’t close them,” he ordered. Alec then buried his face in Magnus’s crotch and immediately took Magnus into his mouth. Magnus whined and moaned, not thrusting up because one of Alec’s hand was pressed firmly on his stomach, telling Magnus not to move. Then that damn wheel was back, lightly running up and down his inner thigh all the while Alec’s hot, well mouth continue to attempt to suck his soul out of his hard on. Magnus growled and screamed and Alec let up on neither activity, switching the wheel from hand to hand, alternating his suction between barely there and vacuum. By the time be pulled off and stopped his torture, Magnus was hoarse from screaming and his body was covered in a layer of sweat. He was still whimpering, his eyes screwed shut, unsure whether Alec had actually finished, his hips thrusting up slightly at the now lack of attention he was getting between his legs. 

The gag came out of his mouth gently and a sobbed follow behind it. 

“You’re losing your stamina, Mag,” Alec teased and Magnus let out a ‘ha’ before slowly blinking his eyes up at his beautiful captor. Slowly he pressed kisses over Magnus’s chest and abs, occasionally kissing his arms, neck, face and cock. Magnus sighed at the affection before there was a cock in front of his face. He opened his mouth but then Alec pulled away. “Wait, no, come on,” his wrists were untied and his body was maneuvered so it was lying long way across the bed, his head hanging off the side. His hands were laid by his sides but not tied. “Move them and you won’t cum tonight,” the threat could have been false but Magnus would be damned if he wasn’t willing to find out. 

A nudge of a hard, warm member had his mouth falling open and receiving a delicious, perfect treat. Alec was thicker than he was long, pretty average at a little over 6 inches but was Magnus’s lips had to stretch to accommodate him. Magnus didn’t really have to do anything, just suck and swallow. Alec didn’t put it all the way in, barely a couple inches at first but he groaned as Magnus stabbed his tongue against the slit. “Fuck you’re so good at this,” Alec panted. Magnus hummed in pride as he moved his head in the attempt to take more of Alec in. Suddenly Alec pulled out, “Stop, this is my pace.”

“Sorry, I’m sorry, Sir,” Magnus’s voice was cracked and raspy from lack of use other than screams and moans. 

“Mmhmm,” Alec hummed as he thrust into Magnus’s mouth all the way down. Magnus gagged and coughed when Alec pulled back out. “You just lay there, let me take you apart.”

Magnus was moaning when Alec pushed back in, this time shallow, gentle, allowing him to suck and lick and play before his thrust became rougher, deeper, more aggressive. He was using Magnus to get off and Magnus could do little more than moan gratefully and needy. Every once in a while Alec would hit the back of his throat and he’d cough, he had never completely lost his gag reflect, not that Alec minded, based on the sounds he was making. It became mindless for Magnus, taking, taking, taking, not forced to think, not forced to work, overwork, strain himself, he could just take. And fuck did he love what Alec was giving. 

There was never any pain, never any fear, Alec kept a close watch on how much Magnus could take, based on the clench of his stomach muscles, the squeeze and release of his hands in desperate need. But Magnus was good, and Magnus wouldn’t touch without permission, no matter how much he wanted to, no matter how his leaking cock ached.   
“I love you Magnus, oh fuck, I love you so much,” then there was a cock blocking his airway, down his throat and it wasn’t pulling out and Magnus keened at the feeling, his body arching in pleasure, even as he choked and his body wanted to breathe. A moment passed and he felt warm, wet liquid shooting into his throat and he swallowed instantly, knowing what it was, and wanting it so damn much. 

His body gasped desperately once it could breathe again. He didn’t move, his throat hurt in the best possible way, his breaths quick now that they were regular and then he was being moved, back to where he had been. He expected the ties to come back around his wrists and arms but they didn’t. 

“You okay, love?” Alec’s voice asked next to him. There was a cloth wiping away any wetness that was on Magnus’s face, but Alec hadn’t been so rough as to make it sloppy. Alec liked to think he went rough, but Magnus had, had it far worse, Alec was perfect for Magnus, the perfect amount of kink with care. Magnus nodded and laid limp, wanting to wrap his arms around Alec, but knowing they were still playing, meaning he was still under Alec’s previous order to not move. 

“Yes Sir,” Magnus said softly. A gentle kiss was placed on his mouth before it pulled away and there was a moment where Alec wasn’t touching him but Magnus could feel the movement on the bed telling him Alec had pulled away just enough to put the cloth away. His cock was still achingly hard, the cock ring still keeping his climax out of reach. A quiet grunt sent Magnus’s eyes to Alec who was slipping on the vibrating cock ring onto himself, though it wasn’t turned on yet. Magnus moaned and tried to roll over but Alec chuckled lightly and pushed him gently to keep him back on his back. 

“We’re not even close to that, my eager boy,” Alec cooed. Magnus moaned quietly but relaxed until suddenly Alec reached up and popped the nipple suckers off and his body arched as blood returned to his sensitive nubs, sending shocks through his body. Then suddenly there were teeth on them and Magnus screamed and arched, almost as if convulsing and if Alec’s body hadn’t been on him, he would have flown away. “You are such a good boy,” Alec praised and Magnus melted before Alec once more mouthed at his sore nipples. Magnus whined at the heady pain but it also felt good, so good, because it was Alec and he knew that line between the two as precise as he knew the pull and tension of his bow strings. And sometimes when they did this and Alec had the reins, it did feel like that, as if he were one of Alec’s weapons that his skill with was unparalleled. He could pull Magnus apart, bring him to the edge that would make Magnus feel like he would never survive, but then he would fall and Alec would catch him, and bring him back, safe, and better than before. 

Magnus didn’t remember when Alec had moved away from his nipple but he was now torturing Magnus’s neck and Magnus groaned and whimpered and moved into the touch, to be fully touched, desperate to feel all of Alec, to be drowned in Alec. His arms wrapped around Alec in the need to be bonded to Alec but then there were hands on his wrists and they were being pressed into the mattress. 

“Bind your arms again,” Alec ordered. 

“Please, please, I’ll be good,” Magnus begged. Alec was still kissing his neck, marking it like it was his, because it was. “I won’t touch anymore, I’m sorry, please,” he wanted his arms, want to be able to prove he could do it on his own.

“You weren’t good just a second ago, I shouldn’t need to remind you of the rules every few minutes,” Alec said firmly, though his kisses were still gentle and pleasing. 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, I can do it, I can keep still myself,” Magnus swore even as he writhed against Alec as he hit one of Magnus’s most sensitive spot. Alec pulled back and Magnus’s eyes snapped to his face, and he wasn’t sure he liked the look in his eyes. 

“Very well, hand on the headboard and if you touch me again or move them without permission, you’ll be fully bound, not a single part of you will be mobile, and I will leave you tied up tomorrow as well while I go to work with a vibrator in your ass and cock ring on your dick and will torture you for hours…” Alec threatened and Magnus was tempted to move immediately, because fuck that sounded deliciously terrible. 

“Yes Sir,” Magnus breathed and as soon as Alec released his wrists Magnus grabbed the headboard, his fists gripping the rails so tightly they were already white. Alec smiled, almost pleased but there was just enough wickedness in it to send shivers down Magnus’s spine. 

“Now let’s see how good you can be,” Alec said and before Magnus could open his mouth to ask what Alec meant, he latched back onto Magnus’s neck, going to his most sensitive place right next to his adam’s apple and bit and sucked and nuzzled until Magnus was releasing a continuous moan, his hips making tiny thrusting motions that Alec was aware he wasn’t doing on purpose. “Suck,” he ordered and suddenly there were two fingers in Magnus’s mouth and he sucked and licked and wet him, knowing where they were going. Sure enough a few moments later they were pulled out of his mouth and shoved into his hole without so much as a pause, hitting his prostate like a target. 

Magnus screamed and pushed down on the fingers, needing more more more, needing more fingers, more movement, more bruises, more Alec. 

“Magnus…” Magnus’s eyes snapped open, terrified in his moment of pleasure he’d moved, or done something to displease Alec but instead Alec was still devouring his neck, while grinding his once again hard cock against Magnus’s hip, his fingers moving in and out, scissoring to stretch him and brushing his prostate just enough to make Magnus pant and squirm. 

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned in response, holding the headboard like an anchor. “Another, please another,” he begged. Alec obliged and pressed three fingers into him, the third not wet but the drag and burn was marvelous. Magnus moaned as if a god was being pulled out of him. Then the lips were off his neck as was the weight of Alec and for a moment Magnus was confused but then there was something wet and warm on his dick and three fingers pounding his ass and Magnus could do little more than wail and take it. He didn’t move his hands, though he wanted nothing more than to feel Alec all the way down on him but then the mouth and suction and fingers were gone and Magnus thought he was going to die. 

“Turn over,” came the order and Magnus obeyed, putting his ass in the air and hands turning only so they would be more bracing. “Good boy,” came the praise followed by a kiss on his shoulder and his hands traced down his back, to his ass. Magnus pushed himself into the hand, pleading silently for the fingers or cock or anything. “I think it’s time for this little gem, don’t you?” Alec asked as he waved the vibrator in his hand. It wasn’t thick but it was the shape of anal beads almost, it started with a small bulb and then got smaller and then the next bulb was a little bigger and so forth. The biggest bulb was at the base and was a little bigger a golf ball, much smaller than Alec. 

“Yes, please, Sir, Alexander, please, please,” Magnus whined and his hands released the headboard for only half a second before clamping back down. Magnus froze but Alec smirked and grabbed the lube and put a liberal amount on the vibrator. 

“That was a very nice catch, babe,” Alec praised and Magnus relaxed, he hadn’t disappointed him. “Ready?” The question was a serious one, not Sir, fully Alexander and his desire to make Magnus comfortable and happy always. 

“Yes,” Magnus nodded, keeping his own tone as needless as possible so Alec knew he meant it. Alec smiled and leaned forward, kissing Magnus’s lips as they turned to meet him. The kiss started soft but quickly deepened and was dirty and opened mouth with more tongue and teeth than lips and Magnus moaned and then the first bulb of the vibrator was pressed into him. He jerked forward and his cry of surprise was swallowed by Alec, who moaned as well. Magnus wasn’t entirely sure what he had moaned about. 

Alec was moaning at how sexy his boyfriend was. How he bent and moved under Alec’s hands, how he pulled and pushed and took. He took particularly well on nights like this. Nights where Alec was so happy to give, to keep him safe, and make him feel good. 

The second blub when in and Magnus yelped at the stretch, this one bigger than the three fingers had been. Alec shushed him gently and pulled back, running his hand without the vibrator, down Magnus’s back comfortingly. He sat on his heels and carefully pushed in further. Magnus whined as the stretch got more and more and he ached, he loved aching for Alec. 

“One more, love,” Alec murmured, his free hand touching Magnus’s lower back. The final push and Magnus groaned loudly, burying his face in the pillow, his cock dripping with precum. The vibrator has two notches that kept it from entering all the way, between the notches was the knob for the vibrations. He turned it on the lowest setting and even so Magnus’s hips jerked forward and he whined long and needy. The second bulb was resting directly on his prostate, stimulating without being enough to do anything more than make him even more desperate for touch. 

“You’re so beautiful, Mag, you’re just the most stunning man in the universe,” Alec whispered, leaning forward and covering Magnus’s back with his body. Magnus sobbed, pleased at what Alec was spouting. “You take it so beautifully, everything I give you, you absorb it and let me have you, do you know how much of an honor that is? To be allowed to touch you, and please you?” Magnus cried out and turned his head as much as he could to crash their lips together. He wanted nothing more than to flip them over and attack Alec but he didn’t want to move his arms. Then suddenly Alec was moving away and standing put, going over to the nightstand and picking up the paddle. Magnus made soft sounds of request, his ass going higher, his face and shoulders going deeper in the perfect humble pose. “You’re perfect,” Alec whispered. 

Magnus hummed quietly, “You too.” 

Their paddle was a rich, soft leather but it was heavy, delivering a strong blow but pliable enough that it wouldn’t cause damage… well unwanted damage. It left beautiful red skin and sometimes purple if they wanted to go a little harder, but mostly it was just for playful pain. 

“How many do you think you should have, babe?” Alec asked, slapping his own hand with the paddle to make the popping sound, causing Magnus to jump but he knew Alec would not spank him without warning. 

“Is it punishment, Sir?” Magnus asked, his voice shaking as his prostate continued to be stimulated. 

“Do you deserve punishment?” Alec asked, the paddle now on Magnus’s upper thigh but just touching. Magnus mewled and pushed back, he’d moved his hands but he didn’t know if that would warrant punishment today. Had he done anything else to displease Alec?

“Nn-no, Sir,” he stuttered nervously. Alec’s hand was suddenly in Magnus’s hair, pulling his head up, his shoulders coming with him so he was nearly sitting up with is head tilted back, his hands still where they were supposed to be. Alec’s other arm came around Magnus’s waist, the paddle still in his hand, but not hitting. Alec lightly bit Magnus’s exposed neck and Magnus whined in pleasure, Alec kissed the spot he’d just bit and pulled back. 

“You look so fucking delicious,” Alec purred. “I just want to rip that toy out of you and fuck you til you can’t walk, fuck you til everyone knows you’re mine,” Magnus moaned like he was dying and it took everything in him to not move his arms and throw Alec under him and ride him into next week. 

“E-e-everyone already knows that, oh god- Alexander please,” he begged as Alec lightly tapped his nipples with the paddle, making Alec chuckle. 

“How many do you want?” Alec asked him again. Nothing in his partner’s movements or words indicated they would be punishment spanks, which meant they wouldn’t be a hard which meant he could take far more. 

“As many as you want to give me, Sir,” Magnus responded. He was rewarded with Alec kissing his mouth hard but giving and then he was shoved back down into his previous position of ass high, head low. He moaned as the repositioning put the vibrator back on his prostate and suddenly the vibrations were more intense. He let out a scream, his mouth in the pillow, biting and allowing it to muffle his pleasure. 

“No need to count, but let me hear you, I want to hear every sound I manage to pull out of the powerful Magnus Bane,” Alec said, his voice soft but as firm as steel. Magnus could only squeak a response, but it was good enough apparently. “Ready?” Alec asked, they both knew he’d have to hear a ‘yes’ before he’d bring down a blow. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Magnus babbled. He didn’t know what it was about spanking that turned him on so. Alec knew for himself, Alec said his love of it came from being punished as child and how the pain then meant he wasn’t good enough but when Magnus did it, it was fun and usually they were both smiling and Alec was moaning and asking for more, except once… but that was another story.

POP

“Ahhh!” Magnus cried out at the smack before moaning into the pillow. The hit had been directly in the middle of his ass, both cheeks baring a stripe. There was a pause before the next one, this one was harder but no less pleasurable, this one on just the right cheek. Then another. Then another. And another. Another. Until Magnus couldn’t breathe and his ass was on fire and he had never wanted to be fucked so much in his whole life. 

“Please, Alexander, Sir, please, please fuck me, please AHH!” Another smack delivered straight down the middle of his crack, hitting the vibrator and pushing it in deeper for a moment.

“I thought I was in charge?” Alec said, playfully, Magnus could hear the smile on his lips. “Your ass is just so beautiful, such a beautiful red, I’m not ready to be done just yet,” he claimed, “Still green?” He still checked, he trusted Magnus to safeword if he needed but he also knew sometimes you get so caught up in the pain/pleasure combo that you let something go further when normally it would be a ‘yellow’. 

“Green, yes, green, please,” Magnus nodded rapidly. 

“Five more, beautiful, then I’ll fuck you,” Alec’s promise vibrated into Magnus’s skin, most of him shaking in need and want and yes, pain. His dick ached from being hard and untouched for so long, his ass hurt from being paddled, his shoulders and arms hurt from being held up for so long, but as Alec’s cool hand touched his hot ass, it was all part of the pleasure, all part of the pleasure of submitting to Alec who did not take it for granted. “I love you.” The words Magnus would never get tired of hearing washing over him. 

“I love-OOW!” Magnus’s reply was cut off with a quick, light pop on his upper thigh, just below his butt. Alec hadn’t put many there, just enough to feel sore the next day. The next two were spread out and medium force, but the final two. The final two felt as if they were put there as a reminder, like they would be there forever. They were hard and deep and with all the force of the Shadowhunter’s power and if Magnus hadn’t had that cock ring on, orders or not… he would have cum then and there. “Ohhh fuck…” Magnus breathed as his body relaxed as it recognized the spanking had stopped and all that was left was a bruising hurt. 

“I did promise that, didn’t I?” Alec said mischievously and suddenly Alec tugged the vibrator out, Magnus cried out at the loss of the fullness and the pleasure on his prostate. Sure it was oversensitive but still so good. “Oh do you want this instead of me? Cuz we can make that happen and I’ll just-“

“No!” Magnus yelped, pushing his chest and head up so that his back was straight. “Fuck me, now, please, fuck me.” Alec chuckled and for a moment Magnus was annoyed but then Alec was petting his ass and leaning up to kiss Magnus’s shoulders and the back of his neck, his other hand reached around to jerk Magnus off a couple times, precum working as lube. Magnus let out a breathy moan and hummed happily as Alec’s face nuzzled his jaw, his lips lazily kissing his jawline. 

“That’s the second time today you’ve begged me to fuck you, perhaps we should count that towards the competition, I don’t recall begging you until the very end. And your reward lasted all day.” Alec teased, his hand stopped rubbing his sore ass and instead a finger slipped into his hole. Magnus jerked and moaned, “But wait… I have all day too, don’t I?” Magnus paused, turning his head to look at Alec who looked so fucking smug Magnus wanted to spank him… the little shit. “Hmmm so maybe I fuck you, cum inside you, and just leave you hard and aching and keep torturing you without letting you come all day.” Magnus opened his mouth to argue but then suddenly there were three fingers in his ass and they were teasing his tender prostate and Magnus could only release a ghostly sound and pant and thrust forward. Alec grinned and kissed his neck again before pulling back to focus on Magnus’s ass. “But I wouldn’t do that to you, after all, it’s not good for you to be so pent up.” Magnus moaned in gratitude. “Don’t thank me yet though, I still have you at my mercy all day.” He placed another kiss on Magnus’s lower back. “And what a merciful king I shall be,” Alec purred before slammed balls deep into Magnus in one thrust. 

Magnus roared in pleasure, his face going into the pillow to have something to stabilize him. “Holy FUCK!” Magnus panted once he could finally form words. Alec hadn’t moved, whether it was to allow Magnus or himself time to adjust Magnus wasn’t sure. “Please, please,” he whimpered but then there was the sound of a click and vibration set every nerve of Magnus’s off. The cock ring, he’d forgotten about Alec’s vibrating cock ring. He didn’t even realize the sounds he was making as Alec began to fuck him with earnest. The slapping on Alec’s sharp hips on his red ass cheeks, sending a spark of pain with every wave of pleasure from every hit on his prostate and Magnus felt like he was going to lose his mind. This had definitely been one of Alec’s better ideas. Bless that man’s competitive nature. And fuck if Magnus wasn’t going to purposefully lose every goddamn time if it meant this was his consolation prize. “Alec. Alec. Alec. Aleeecccccc,” Magnus cried thrusting back to meet Alec’s punishing thrusts. Alec grabbed his hair and brought him back so they were chest to back, which changed the angle so Alec was hitting his spot every time, but it was still a brilliant feeling of stretch and motion. 

Magnus let go of the headboard with one arm and reached around to grab Alec’s neck and moved so their lips were pressed together. 

“You evil, beautiful, wonderful man,” Magnus moaned into his mouth as their tongues dueled. 

“Tell me what you want,” Alec said, parting their mouths. 

“I want to ride you,” he said, his eyes dropping in pleasure. Alec nodded, pulled out of him and slid under the gorgeous, sex hungry Warlock. He moved himself so his thigh was pressed into Magnus’s red, pleading cock. Magnus moaned and Alec smirked, kissing Magnus’s neck and face. 

“What now?” Alec asked but before the teasing smirk could form Magnus attacked his lips, kissing with such fury that it took Alec by surprise, but he kissed back of course, quickly taking over, his tongue forcing its way into Magnus’s hot, panting mouth. Magnus moved clumsily onto Alec’s still throbbing, still vibrating length. Alec moaned at the return of the hot, wet, cavern. He sat up so that they were chest to chest, his arms wrapped around Magnus’s torso as Magnus bounced on his lap until they were both grunting, moaning, and breathing each other’s name like a prayer. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, he parted from Alec’s lips and moved to his neck, sucking and biting, all the while riding him like he was in heat. Alec threw his head back, and fisted Magnus’s hair before reaching back and smacking Magnus’s ass with his hand. Magnus keened, throwing his own head back, mouth open in ecstasy and fuck he looked like a picture. Alec reached between them and with a quick snap and another smack to his ass Magnus was cumming with a scream of Alec’s name. Magnus rode Alec until he was oversensitive but a gentle swat to his outer thigh told him he wasn’t expected to stop. 

“Oh fuck you,” Magnus grumbled as he moved his hips, rocking more than going up and down. Alec laughed and smacked Magnus’s ass once more. “For fuck’s sake stop being so mean,” Magnus growled, even though he was certainly teasing, his cock making a valiant effort to get hard.

“You’ve forgotten your manners and my title,” Alec replied before flipping them over so he was on top and Magnus was on his back under him. 

“Fine, fuck you Sir,” Magnus said, trying not to grin. Alec shifted and the vibrations hit his overworked prostate causing him to arch and cry out. 

“Am I going to have to spank you another 20?” Alec asked, his thrust slowing down considerably, despite his threats. “Maybe with the crop?” Magnus moaned and thrust down to get Alec to move. Alec chuckled at Magnus’s insatiable libido. Despite being half hard and his hole being sore, Magnus was ready for as many rounds as Alec could muster. 

Magnus came twice more before Alec, damn that stamina rune but when he finally felt the warm flow of Alec releasing inside him, Magnus felt sad that it was over. Even as he panted and felt rung out and like he could never move again. It was a minute before he felt a warm cloth cleaning the dry, sticky mess on his stomach and between his thighs. 

“Turn over,” Alec ordered, but it was gentle and sweet and Magnus grunted but obeyed, laying on his stomach. “Shit,” Alec whispered softly as he parted Magnus’s cheeks to look at his puffy, red hole. 

“Oh don’t worry about it, love, I’ll heal in a couple hours.” He peeked his eyes open to see Alec looking concerned and Magnus reached up and pulled him into his arms. “Let’s take a nap, I’ll be all healed when we wake up and then we can go again,” he said with a grin. 

Alec chuckled lightly and held out a small bottle of water. “Drink this first,” he stated, taking swig of his own before Magnus could say anything. 

“I must say, Alexander, as much as I enjoy being on the flip side, you make a marvelous Dom, just the right amount of firmness and care,” Magnus said after downing the water and curling up into Alec’s side. Alec kissed his head, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. 

“You’re not allowed to lose every time now…” Alec knew him so well and Magnus laughed. 

“Oh no, I’ll most certainly be winning.”


End file.
